


Diamond

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, community writerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I ask you a question about Earth custom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sparkle"

“Amanda,” said Sarek, when they had returned to the Vulcan Embassy. “May I ask you a question about Earth custom?”

“Of course, my love,” she replied.

“Have I committed an error in not purchasing you a ring in preparation for proposing we marry?”

Amanda raised a hand to her mouth, covering a smile. “Oh, Sarek,” she said. “Is this because Rachel Dunlap was showing off her huge engagement ring at the reception tonight?”

“It is what prompted the question,” he admitted. 

She dropped her hand, smile fading slightly. “Yes, it is still a custom for humans to exchange rings— traditionally, a diamond for the woman when the man proposes, and gold bands for both at the wedding.”

“If it is custom…” he began, uncertainly.

Amanda’s smile brightened again. “I don’t need a ring, Sarek,” she said. “I liked your thirty-page essay on why our marriage would be logical _much better_.”

THE END


End file.
